Wrappers
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Written for a good friend for V-day... because why not? Eddie wants to argue with Venom, and Venom wants Eddie. Porn with a sprinkle of plot.


for PaleSkinAndFragileBones

Prompt: Rough Veddie

Eddie felt a headache starting to form as he sped away from the stakeout he'd been on for the last three days. He could feel the rumble from Venom as they left in a hurry after being spotted and didn't have the wherewithal to deal with the symbiote's incessant questions about why they couldn't just eat the bad guys if they'd been spotted.

_**biEddie, you should just let me eat them. They don't deserve ... a fair trial. They are bad guys. You said I could intuit it.**_ _**/b/i**_Venom started despite the mental warning he'd gotten from Eddie. The symbiote was nothing if not as stubborn as it's host.

"I don't care how 'bad' they are..." Eddie grumbled inside his helmet. He knew he didn't need to wear it anymore, Venom could fix anything that happened, but it kept people from staring at him too much. "There's a process. We have to know how bad they are. These guys? It's ... it's not as bad as all that. We've got some of the info. We'll report it and move on."

_**_**bi**_You are stubborn._**/b/i**_**_

"And I'm right," Eddie growled as they finally arrived at their apartment. He stormed up the stairs, past his formerly noisy neighbor who was backing away as soon as he spotted Eddie and slammed the door shut. "And we wouldn't have been spotted if you could have just kept your freakin' chocolate wrappers silent! You couldn't wait another five minutes?"

**__**bi**_I was starving, Eddie. You said to not eat your liver. Dan said it would grow back, but you insisted. That's why we had chocolate. Unless you like me eating your organs._**/b/i**_ _**Venom growled back as Eddie pulled off the helmet and set it on the counter. Venom manifested a head to look at Eddie, eyes wide, teeth sharp, and bobbing with irritation.

"I don't like you eatin' my organs!" Eddie replied with a responding growl. He practically tore his jacket off so he could hang it on the hook. It hung weird but wasn't on the floor so he honestly didn't care at the moment. He glared at the manifested head for a moment before going through his usual routine of getting home, trying to ignoring the floating head.

_**_**bi**_Do not ignore me, Eddie. I will make sure you can't._**/b/i**_ **_Venom warned as he felt the headache Eddie was sporting start to throb harder. _**bi**_**_How about we kiss and make up? I'm sorry I ruined our stakeout. Happy? Anne told me it was proper to apologize. _**/b/i**__**

Eddie scoffed but ignored Venom despite the burst of warmth he got from the symbiote. He wanted to stay angry for the time being, even if he knew he was being a bit unreasonable. He huffed as he tended to his plant in the window, the leaves had finally started growing back. Though he never did figure out why it had been dying in the first place. Probably something about bad chi or something like that. He honestly didn't care, just didn't like to see something under his care dying like that.

Venom growled at being ignored and waited until Eddie was done with his silly houseplant before it put its plan into action. It stopped Eddie from moving in the middle of the living room, arms at his sides, feet shoulder-width apart.

"Vee... what are you doing?" Eddie asked, still irritated but with a flush of worry.

**__**bi**_You are mine. I am yours. We are Venom. And we should work together. I believe I need to teach you that lesson. AGAIN. _**/b/i**__**

Eddie swallowed hard even as his body shivered in anticipation. He and Venom had started exploring what Eddie liked. The pleasurable orgasms had been well worth the awkward talk about how sex with humans worked. Especially human males. And Eddie had experimented in college, but his alien goo could literally do _everything_. So, the only limitation was imagination. The closer bond had been a nice bonus. They were usually on the same page about almost everything.

Almost.

"Vee... what'cha thinkin'?" Eddie asked, accent getting slightly thicker with his growing arousal.

_**_**bi**_I am going to make you and I ... WE. And WE are going to mate until you can't see straight. _**/b/i**_**_

Eddie chuckled at the unintentional joke from the symbiote until he felt a tendril moving over his abdomen from somewhere around his hips slowly snaking upwards towards a nipple. He gasped as the slick tendril wrapped around the sensitive flesh and squeezed a bit before flicking it, making the nipple perk to attention under the soft cotton of his long-sleeved shirt.

"Vee... we might wanna do this sitting down... maybe the couch? Or the bed?" Eddie asked as he eyebrows drew together in concentration as he tried to think past the growing pleasure. He shook his head; like a dog trying to shake water off, and tried to move his legs towards the couch.

_**_**bi**_No, Eddie. Right here. In front of the windows._**/b/i**_ **_Venom stated, voice smug as it lifted Eddie's shirt with an infinite amount of care, making sure the fabric wasn't damaged in any way. The shirt was set carefully on the counter as another set of tendrils moved towards Eddie's pants and another moved up to tease Eddie's other nipple.

"No... Vee," Eddie breathed, voice starting to whine as he was turned to face the window. He was far enough away from the curtainless windows to see out, but he highly doubted anyone would be looking up at this time of night anyway. But the thought that someone in one of the other buildings could look over and see him getting molested by his alien goo monster... was both highly embarrassing and an extreme turn on. Eddie felt his body flush with excitement and his cock twitched in his pants. His hips thrust uselessly in the air, Venom wasn't about to give him any satisfaction until it was the proper time.

**__**bi**_Mine. My host. My Mate._**/b/i**_ _** Venom's growl was enthralling and possessive. It used a few more tendrils to open Eddie's trousers while moving him up enough to no longer have his feet touching the ground. One tendril shot up to cling to the ceiling, suspending them while the jeans and underwear were shucked off without ceremony. His shoes followed right after leaving him in nothing but his necklaces, watch, and bracelets. Venom never seemed to like removing them, but it did like to play with them subtly when they were out. Most people probably thought it was just Eddie fidgeting.

Eddie opened his mouth to say something when he felt his feet placed back on the floor and forced to walk over to the counter in the kitchen, back facing the windows. A protest was on his lips when his legs were spread and a tendril found its way to his entrance, circling enticingly.

**__**bi**_Eddie. Say yes._**/b/i**_ _**Venom always asked, after the first time when it didn't know it needed to ask when it had answered the call of Eddie's hormones and arousal. That had been an awkward conversation but now it always asked.

"Anything you want, Vee," Eddie gasped as his hands were moved to hold onto the counter. He felt control given back to him for his arms and legs as the tendril pressed in, fast and thin, filling him in that tantalizing way Venom loved to use. The tendril immediately started swelling within him as it started to move, the unique slick Venom produced for such occasions slicking the way and making Eddie crazy with want and arousal in equal parts. His arms trembled as the tendrils on his nipples doubled their efforts and the one in his ass seemed to take the moan he couldn't stop as it's cue to start pounding away at his prostate. It was almost unnerving how quickly Venom always seemed to find that spot and how much it loved to abuse it.

The tentacle; because Eddie had to face facts it was a tentacle, expanded beyond anything a human lover could have. Filling him to the point he was certain he would break, but he loved every second of it as his body flushed with overwhelming arousal even as the sensation of tendrils moving over his cock threated to make him start crying. For the moment they only held him, giving him minimal stimulation. But that would change soon enough.

"Love..." Eddie gasped as his hips moved against the feelings inside him, despite the fact it wouldn't do him any good. He couldn't make Venom go slower or faster with his body. Only with his begging and Venom's good graces. "Please..."

Venom manifested a face before Eddie, the same size as it's host's head and leaned in to press its long tongue inside the human's mouth in its form of a kiss. Eddie's eyes fluttered shut as that long tongue moved through his mouth and down his throat a bit, hindering his breathing for a few seconds before letting him catch a breath again. Venom expanded again and pressed harder inside of Eddie's hole, making the human shudder as the feeling.

Eddie couldn't believe how good it felt. Every time was more than he ever thought he could handle, and yet he did and had earth-shattering orgasms.

Venom pulled back from the kiss so it could hear it's host come apart at the seams as it relentlessly pounded Eddie's prostate.

"V-V-Ven...om!" Eddie cried as he came hard enough to see spots before his eyes. His whole body shivered as he blacked out for a second.

_**_**bi**_We're not done yet. _**/b/i**_** _Venom purred as it moved Eddie over to the window so the human could look outside, it stayed inside of Eddie but split the tentacle inside in two distinct shapes and started slowly curling.

"No... I can't..." Eddie begged even as tendrils move to hold his hands against the window so he couldn't move away. One turned off the lights in the apartment so it would be harder for someone to be able to see what was actually happening inside the apartment. Eddie shivered at the possessive flare from the symbiote as his body made an effort to get hard again. Venom could manipulate his body into getting hard again against his natural refractory period, but the symbiote seemed to relish the sivers of oversensitivity until Eddie started to get hard again.

_**_**bi**_You can. And you will. For US. We are Venom. We can do whatever WE want. And I want you to come again. _**/b/i**_**_Venom pressed as single, very slim tendril into the slit in Eddie's rock hard erection, stroking him from the inside as another wrapped around the outside to force the human to really feel the sensation.

"Holy Shit! Vee..." Eddie gasped, he'd never felt anything i_inside/i_ his dick before. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling. It was so different and overwhelming, even as the tentacles in his ass moved to make sure he stayed hard. But they moved slowly, stimulating him but avoiding direct contact with his prostate to keep him from coming. "I ... please... need..."

_**_**bi**_What do you need?**_**_/b/i_**Venom teased as the tendrils on Eddie's nipples started moving again, sucking on the sensitive nubs as one moved around the reporter's neck to squeeze lightly. Not enough to cut off his air, but enough for the threat to be there. To make Eddie's breath catch just from the very thought of it. The idea that Venom could choke him out with a simple tightening of a tentacle while it fucked in against the window of his apartment for everyone to see.

"You! Us! More!" Eddie whined, unwilling and unable to fight against the feelings that were threatening to break his mind. His hips rocked against the overwhelming sensations he was feeling. His mind felt like it was shattering, and his body felt like it was being hollowed out so that there would be these Venom-shaped holes that only the symbiote would be able to fill. Eddie scoffed out a laugh that ended in a moan as Venom started to take mercy on him and pounded into his prostate while still stimulating his cock from the inside and outside.

**__**bi**_WE ARE VENOM!_**/b/i**__**Venom growled as Eddie shuddered through another orgasm. He cried out incoherently. Body taunt and spilling an impressive amount of cum around the tentacle in his cock while his tightened around the double tentacle in his ass. He shivered for a while, mind blissfully blank as Venom took care to take the exhausted human to the bathroom to clean him up. Venom moved slowly, making sure there was no residual pain. Some tenderness and soreness were fine, Eddie likes to feel the evidence of their activities, even if he wouldn't admit to it.

Venom moved Eddie to the bed once the human was clean and covered him like a blanket before pulling the sheet up over to two of them. It felt contentment and love from Eddie as it's host murmured in his sleep. Venom pressed a toothy kiss to the human's cheek and noted the small smile from Eddie's sleeping body as an arm moved to hook around Venom's head and pulled it close with a nuzzle.

END


End file.
